


Early Morning Blues and Greens

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba has a rigid morning schedule.  That all changes when Jounouchi moves in.





	Early Morning Blues and Greens

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of 50 Days of Pupship

Every morning was the same in the Kaiba household. Kaiba would wake up first, get dressed, and go about his toilet at five. At five fifteen, he would check on Mokuba. At five thirty, he would have his first cup of coffee and a granola bar, and work at his home office until Mokuba woke up. Once Mokuba was awake, he would join him for breakfast and read the newspaper. They would discuss their plans for the day, and Kaiba would leave for the office by eight thirty. This system worked perfectly well for years until the addition of Jounouchi.

For one thing, Jounouchi cuddled in his sleep. Frequently, Kaiba would wake up to find Jounouchi practically wrapped around him. For another, Jounouchi was a heavy sleeper. Once he'd clung to Kaiba, Kaiba had to wake him to get him to move. A grumpy Jounouchi is not a pleasant Jounouchi.

There was also an unexpected effect of having Jounouchi sleep over. Suddenly Kaiba didn't feel in such a hurry to get out of bed. One day, he lingered in bed all the way until breakfast time, just reveling in the feeling of having someone else there. He wouldn't tell Jounouchi that; he had to give him a hard time about how impossible he was to wake up. But in the early morning quiet, when the sun had yet to rise, it was a peaceful time to reflect and just rest in the moment.

So Kaiba had to adjust his morning routine. He didn't get as much work done in the morning as he used to, but he was less exhausted during the day (not that he would ever admit it). Kaiba was quick in the mornings, which let Jounouchi laze around a little longer while Kaiba dressed. They never bumped into each other while the other was getting ready. All in all, Kaiba had to admit it was satisfactory. It was different from his old routine, but it worked, and that's what mattered.


End file.
